User blog:KristinGyaru/How to Overcome Procrastination
] So, I'm a sucker when it comes to slacking off. But, because it's NaNoWriMo (camp nano), I've pledged to get 40,000 words written down by the end of the month. Because that's such a huge amount of words to write in such a short time, I needed to get myself into gear and get some writing done! This can be hard, especially with families, friends, lives, video games, Facebook. BUT, it can be easy to eliminate these distractions. Some of the following tips are just for when you fancy writing, and some others are guidelines you can follow and adapt to your everyday life. ---- #To stop getting distracted by social media, or webpages in general, you should disable the internet. It's hard, I know, but just letting yourself get lost in the world of writing is easy after a while, and after only about ten minutes, your body is less reliant on checking on people. You'll be able to drift off into your own world and spew your words all over the place. #Try handwriting. Handwriting is simple and effective, and also cheap. Not only does this conquer the internet problem, but many people have said it lets them be more creative! It's true: handwriting requires more effort and therefore you have less time to vomit your words, and more time to think about them, leading you to a much sweeter stream of language. Over time, though, your tastes may change. I know people who only write with certain pens or notepads. Personally, I must write on thick paper using a Parker fountain pen, or a black ballpoint. I simply can't write with anything else. Also, I prefer to use a big notepad for all my work and a separate ring-binder for all my ideas. This keeps everything organised. #Every day, dedicate ten minutes to writing. For the first few days it may be hard just getting those ten minutes done. But, as time goes on, you can gradually increase the amount of time you spend writing up to an hour. I don't advise much more than an hour, because you might end up bored of your own writing. #Invest in your work. Let everyone know on Facebook or another social media platform that you're writing x amount in x amount of days. Put $200 in a safe jar and promise yourself that you can only get it back if you write x amount - and if you don't, or you give up, donate it to a charity. This is great, because you are ''invested. ''People are much more likely to get things done when they have paid for it (I made sure I drank all of my Redbull and coke, even though it tasted vile. Why? Because I spent £3.50 on a Redbull), or they've made themselves look good for others. People will want to see proof of your work, so therefore just by posting on Twitter or Facebook, you're investing yourself. So, that's my mini list on how to beat the internet and everything else when you really need to focus... but can't! Have an idea? Comment! Category:Blog posts